pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 2
ADMIN NOTICE This archive is not a true reflection of transpired events on the wiki. Excessive troll spam was the only victim of the Iron First ™ removal effort. Shireensysop 17:39, 25 September 2007 (CEST) The archive 3 edits =/= spam. On my own talk page. And it got archived :(:(:(:( [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']]dark fails 23:08, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :Massive edits slow down the wiki and that's not acceptable. Spam is spam. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:12, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Cool RawrRawr? We are maybe gonna use your dual derv build in our next gvg, however its not sure, be honourd :D. Fish is 23:51, 18 September 2007 (CEST) urgh I can't find the tildes on this keyboard and I'm scared to leave my talkpage without them. [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']]dark fails Signed for you. +Hai. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:19, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ftwww [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']]dark fails 15:20, 23 September 2007 (CEST) 2. The praise for his work came as a veritable flood of accolades. 3. He was exuberant as the principal named him valedictorian. 4. In this highly automated world the peace of the forest is welcome. 5. He failed to understand that my question was rhetorical, and trudged onward with his answer. 6. His excellent speech was tainted by the scandals surrounding the speech’s subject. 7. His profound questions belied a man who knew nothing about the answers. 8. The child squirmed impatiently wondering how long he had to sit through this poetry reading. 9. The young are optimistic and full of vitality. 10. His idiosyncratic demeanor won many over but alienated his more serious peers. 11. He covered his old-times style wagon with a handmade tilt. 12. His erratic style of play was a disservice to his own skill. 13. The spy infiltrated the base successfully. 14. The dream team like group of intellectuals discovered many things in their cogitations. 15. He alternated between understanding and impatience with his colleague’s inexperience. 16. The usurper’s right to rule was denounced by loyalists. 17. The food’s smell caused most of the guests to grimace. 18. The accusations towards the president were seen as more outrageous with each day. 19. The president’s constant encroachment on a full dictatorship worried many. 20. To say the general was simply irate at the operation’s failure would not to do justice to how many people got fired after the ordeal. 21. The man was portly, and combined with a jolly beard and mustache combination, looked positively cuddly. 22. He moved stealthily through the crowd, pausing once to nod to his accomplice, who would provide the distraction. 23. The cat was positively bellicose, spoiling for a fight even when it was a little kitten. 24. The senator decided to dispel all the rumors and come clean with his campaign financing. 25. After he disobeyed his solemn instructions, his father threatened to disown him. 26. Feeling near dead from over-exertion, the construction vowed to never take the concrete mixing job again. 27. His feats dazzled onlookers and won him a small following. 28. The sedate pace of the trip maddened the tourists, who had come for more dangerous activities than riding a bus. 29. The plan, said the mayor, would not go through without his tacit consent. 30. Nondescript and shy, she practically faded into the background compared to her rambunctious twin brother. 31. The contentious couple finally got a divorce. 32. Famous for his inveigling ways, it was said he could talk the skin off a turnip. 33. The students t-shirt brought a look of consternation from his teacher. 34. I wash my hands of this inane conversation; we’re terribly off topic. 35. You little conniver, stop finding excuses not to do your homework!* 36. Firmly entrenched in his idiocy, he refused to yield. 37. The venerable old sage nodded wisely at the boy. 38. He inured himself to conditions in high school. 39. The idea of a high school in the depths of anarchy enticed him. 40. Cancer is an insidious disease. 41. Trying to appear anguished at the funeral, the son in law had nothing dollar signs dancing in his head. 42. The groom liked to think he had been inebriated with happiness on his wedding night, but the champagne certainly had helped. 43. Bogged down by pointless, busywork type assignments, his Machiavelli essay was left mediocre from lack of time. 44. He obliterated the video games animated pixels with a fury. 45. There was a strong feeling of enmity between them. 46. After its defenses had been sabotaged, the base was left vulnerable. 47. His latent musical abilities brought him great success later in life. 48. There was an effulgence about the artifact, suggesting a clean up would reveal some sort of precious metal. 49. The bandits menaced the town. 50. The undulation of the waves is unappealing to some but calming to others. 51. His ludicrous claims were quickly put down. 52. The verdict, irresolute as it was, was ruled valid by the judge. 53. Lost in his own reverie, he nearly crashed his car. 54. His attempts to vindicate himself were canceled out by a prejudiced jury. 55. His eccentric ways were famous, ranging from his personal menagerie to his bike collection. 56. After his blunder, he was considered a non entity at the company. 57. Known for clumsiness, her common contretemps usually involved self injury. 58. Her dress was opulent and beautiful. 59. She retorted his joke with a biting shot at his intelligence. 60. His pain medication turned the world into a whimsical fairyland. 61. As the debate unfolded, he was reticent, opting to let other opinions shape what he was going to say. 62. A virtual cacophony of whistles, shrieks, and hoots, erupted at him when he entered the aviary. *Guess where I got that from? 1. Grave: serious or solemn; sober: a grave person; grave thoughts. 2. Accolade: any award, honor, or laudatory notice: The play received accolades from the press. 3. Exuberantly: in an exuberant manner; "the exuberantly baroque decoration of the church" 4. Automation: the technique, method, or system of operating or controlling a process by highly automatic means, as by electronic devices, reducing human intervention to a minimum. 5. Rhetorical: Used for, belonging to, or concerned with mere style or effect. 6. Tainted: To affect with decay or putrefaction; spoil. 7. Profoundly: To a great depth psychologically. 8. Squirmed: To twist about in a wriggling, snakelike motion; writhe. 9. Vitality: Exuberant physical strength or mental vigor. 10. Idiosyncratic: A characteristic, habit, mannerism, or the like, that is peculiar to an individual. 11. Tilt: An awning. 12. Erratic: Having no certain or definite course; wandering. 13. Infiltrated: To pass a small number of (soldiers, spies, or the like) into a territory or organization clandestinely and with hostile or subversive intent. 14. Cogitation: Concerted thought or reflection; meditation; contemplation. 15. Alternated: 16. Denounce: 17. Grimace: 18. Outrageous: 19. Encroach: 20. Irate: 21. Portly: 22. Stealthy: 23. Bellicose: 24. Dispelled: 25. Disown: 26. Exertion: 27. Feat: 28. Sedate: 29. Tacit: 30. Nondescript: 31. Contentious: 32. Inveigle: 33. Consternation: 34. Inane: 35. Conniver: 36. Entrenched: 37. Venerable: 38. Inured: 39. Anarchy: 40. Infiltrate: 41. Insidious: 42. Anguish: 43. Inebriating: 44. Mediocre: 45. Obliterate: 46. Enmity: 47. Vulnerable: 48. Latent: 49. Effulgence: 50. Menace: 51. Undulation: 52. Ludicrous: 53. Irresolute: 54. Reverie: 55. Vindicate: 56. Eccentric: 57. Nonentity: 58. Contretemps: 59. Opulent: 60. Retort: 61. Whimsical: 62. Reticent: 63. Cacophony: WARNING: This page is 189 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. WARNING: This page is 45 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. gg ''' Rawrawr''' 23:00, 24 September 2007 (CEST)